DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) One out of every three Americans will be afflicted with cancer in their life time. It is a devastating frightening disease which frequently ends in death after much suffering. Progress has been made in the treatment and cures of cancer but the progress has been incremental. Much time, effort, and expense has gone into research to understand and develop a cure for cancer but because of the complexity and resiliency of the disease, no "magic bullet" has been developed. The foregoing research has inspired the National Cancer Institute to develop the goal of obtaining a full set of complete cDNAs from normal, premalignant, and malignant cells to enable the molecular genetic events which predetermine, activate, and maintain malignancies to be determined. Once the differences in transcribed sequences are identified, the structure, activity, and function of the encoded protein(s) will be of prime importance. To provide the greatest utility, the cDNA libraries to be studied should contain complete cDNA clones so that once differences are ascertained, the clones may be directly used for expression and determination of the function of the encoded protein. The present application describes the development of CAP affinity enrichment and enhanced reverse transcriptase technologies which will significantly contribute to the successful establishment of full sets of complete cDNAs of normal and cancerous tissues. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE